


Road to Acceptance

by PatchesofSour



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Time, Homophobia, M/M, PiningSpock, Slow Build, Xenophobia, domestic abuse, repressed jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchesofSour/pseuds/PatchesofSour
Summary: Jim grows up with a homophobic family which led him to hide his sexuality. It's a long road to accepting who he really is. Spock can only wait on the sidelines hoping that Jim will come to terms with his sexuality and accept that he is Spock's t'hy'la. Slow build.





	1. Chapter 1

   The first time James “Jim” Kirk heard the word “homosexual” was when he was six years old. He was building a sandcastle on a very hot Friday in July. His step-father, Frank, had went to retrieve water for the moat that they were building around the castle. While his step-father was gone a boy named Charlie had come to look at his sandcastle. Charlie was seven years old and was on vacation with his family. Jim had played with Charlie everyday this week at the beach.

         “Jim who is this cute little friend of yours?” asked Frank.

         “This is Charlie” said Jim.

         “Charlie, is that short for Charlotte?” Frank asked Charlie.

         “No its short for Charles” said Charlie. “Oh I was mistaken by your long hair and pink nails. Did your sister paint them pink?” asked Frank.

         “Oh no I painted them pink all by myself on Tuesday. Pink is my favorite color! They match my board shorts and everything” Charlie proudly said.

         “I like them” said Jim. “Charlie where are your parents?” asked Frank. Charlie pointed an arm to the right. “My moms are sitting under the rainbow umbrella. Mommy is in the pink bathing suit and Mama is in the yellow top and shorts.”

         “Jim, we are leaving” said Frank. “But, I don’t want to go. We didn’t finish building the moat” complained Jim. Frank didn’t say anything as he carried Jim over his shoulder until they got to the parking lot. Frank dropped Jim onto the hard cement and then slapped him across the face. “I will give you a beating that you will NEVER forget if you ever act like that little homosexual with his pink nails and long hair. I mean it. I will show you first hand how disgusting it is to have something jammed up your ass, you little queer. No step-son of mine is going to turn out to be some dick-loving homosexual. It might be accepted and allowed around the Federation but if you want to continue to live under my house you will follow my rules. Swear that you won’t become a FAG” screamed Frank.

       Jim trembled, and replied through a cracked voice, “I promise Frank. I won’t become a homosexual.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little back story about Frank and Winona. Inspired by the Vivian Apples Series by Katie Coyle. Check it out if you like dystopian YA books!

        Frank and Winona met at church when Jim was five years old. After George’s death, Winona had struggled the first few years raising Jim and Samuel by herself. Jim was sick all the time and everyday seemed to become allergic to something new. On top of that, it didn’t help that Samuel, her eldest son, was a trouble maker. The first years were pure torture but that all changed when Winona met Pastor William. Winona met Pastor William on a shuttle back to San Francisco. Pastor William spoke with so much passion and fire about the power of God and how it wasn’t too late to turn things around, that Winona felt something for the first time - hope.

       It was fate that Winona met Pastor William that day. She was originally planning on going to San Francisco to re-enlist back into Starfleet. After years of struggling with opiate addiction, Winona had finally gotten clean.  She found that Pastor William had a church just 10 miles away from her old home back in Iowa. It was like God’s way of telling her to leave Starfleet and go back home. Through the power of God, Winona would be able to save her soul from temptation and find a proper man to love and to take care of him. This man would raise her sons to be loyal, hardworking and dutiful like George. Winona owed it to the good pastor and to God to spread the Lord’s word and save the other deceitful boys and girls who had been led astray by temptation and weak will.  

      One year after moving back to Iowa and working full time at Pastor William’s church, Pastor William introduced Winona to Frank. Finding a good Christian man during this day and age on Earth was a hard task. Most humans were either atheists or “spiritualists.” Led astray by drugs, sex, and porn among other things, humans no longer were able to see how much they needed Christ. Too much independence and feminism had destroyed family values in the Pastor William’s eyes. Pastor William was convinced that he would save humanity by bringing them back to simpler times. Times were men were men and women were women. Where there was structure and order, where everyone knew their purpose in life. Women were meant to raise the children and take care of the households while men were meant to have jobs and provide for the families.

      It took some getting use to but Winona adjusted to her new role as wife to Frank. Money was tight because Winona had to use all of George’s life insurance money paying off Frank’s debts. Frank had a drinking problem along with a gambling addiction before he met Pastor William one day after a long night of drinking. Pastor William gave Frank money until he got back on his feet. Frank felt dissatisfied with life. He kept losing on jobs to other alien species, who just to be seemed to be smarter and more capable than Frank. Earth’s open immigration policies had led to a flood of humans losing their jobs to their alien counter partners. Pastor William's Church of America seemed to be full of men and women who opposed integration of alien species. Overtime, Church of America while mocked by the mainstream media, seemed to develop an underground, cult-like following. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Vivian Apples Series by Katie Coyle. Check it out if you like dystopian YA books!


	3. Chapter 3

         Jim kissed a boy for his first time when he was thirteen years old. It was the summer he never wanted to end. Frank had finally found work at an oil company in North Dakota. It was almost a full day’s drive from Iowa, meaning Frank wasn’t able to visit at all. Winona was off spending the summer setting up a Christian community at an Deneva colony. Winona had been reluctant at first at leaving Jim home alone for the summer but she figured Frank could stop by from time to time and at the end of the day the family needed the money desperately.

        Jim had met a boy working at Dairy Queen during the weekdays. His name was Bryan and he smelled like fresh rain. Bryan was half-human/half Bajoran. Bryan and Jim were inseparable that summer. Jim had never felt closer to someone like he did with Bryan. Bryan told Jim on one of their first days at work together that he was pansexual. Jim didn’t know what pansexual meant but Bryan told him it meant he could fall in love with anyone regardless of race, gender, and sex. Jim opened up to Bryan in ways he never did with anyone else. He told Bryan about his father and how he treated his mother and him, the bullies at school, his family being poor, and his questioning of faith.

       It was when Bryan was walking Jim home from the movies one Saturday night that Jim leaned over and kissed him. He tasted like pink Starbursts and Coke. It felt absolutely perfect for the brief minutes before they separated. Bryan had wanted to do that for so long. Jim felt the same way. Jim fell asleep easy that night looking forward to seeing Bryan at work tomorrow. Jim never saw Bryan again though.

      Jim’s neighbors had seen Bryan and Jim kissing. Pam and Abel were good Christian folks and they knew it was their duty to tell Frank what they had seen. Frank boarded a plane within thirty minutes. Jim woke up that morning not to his usual alarm clock but to a punch in the face. Frank did follow through on his promise to give Jim a beating he would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

         It took Jim the rest of the summer to recover from the beating. On the first day he finally was able to see out of both eyes, he found himself looking at a pamphlet about a year-long “conversion camp” on a shuttle ship created by the Church of America. His mother, Winona, was packing his suitcase with the bare necessities as Frank was going out to borrow the neighbor’s car to drive them to the airport. She, unlike him, was still recovering from a nasty beating over an incident in which Winona had asked Frank to help clean up the house while she went to work.

        “Just be a good boy and do what they say. If you do as you are told, then maybe they will let you leave early. Just try to be a man and everything will be better ok? Promise me you will try to be normal” said Winona.

       “I promise mom” said Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Vivian Apples Series by Katie Coyle. Check it out if you like dystopian YA books!


End file.
